1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which maintains the temperature of an inside of the refrigerator to be lower than the temperature of a room to enable food in a cold storage or a freezing storage to be preserved for a long time.
A refrigerator has recently been designed to allow a user to watch a television or movies and access to Internet through the refrigerator by having a display device outside the refrigerator, in addition to storing foods inside the refrigerator.
A refrigerator door may have a display device (Avata device) which stores photos or Avata characters and displays the stored data. Information on the refrigerator can be provided or the refrigerator can be controlled through the display device.
In more detail, a refrigerator can display, through the display device, the inside temperature of a refrigerating chamber, the inside temperature of a freezing chamber, and the operation condition (e.g., water, pieces of ice, etc.) using numbers, characters, or icons.
In the prior art, in order to control an operation of a refrigerator, an input button provided on the display device is operated only by approaching a refrigerator door, causing inconvenience to a user.
When the display device is broken or damaged, or detached from the refrigerator for repairing, a problem arises in that an operating control for the refrigeration cannot be performed with ease.